Dr. Manhattan
Dr. Manhattan is a character in the Watchmen series and a physical god. Formerly known as Doctor Jonathan Osterman, he was involved in an accident involving a nuclear physics experiment, Dr. Osterman was taken outside the physical realm and returned with god-like powers, including superhuman strength, telekinesis, the ability to teleport himself or others over planetary, and interplanetary distances, control over matter at a subatomic level, near total clairvoyance. Furthermore, he perceives the past, present and future as happening simultaneously, Legends of Light and Darkness Manhattan is involved in the evil war between Darkseid and Malefor's forces and he faces both of them with his powers before facing down with Carnage and Saix. He defeats more of them rather quickly but Nerissa brings him down. Nerissa throws him away but he is saved by Stan and Wendy, who join with him. The three then join Bender after he ruthlessly pummels Joker out of anger. Dr.Manhattan joins with them in chasing Silas which doesn't work as they are chased and nearly killed by Joker's kill sat. Manhattan joins the team and is given the hoe down by Bender with Heloise and Skipper as he notes how colorful the team is. Manhattan detects major energy sources from far away and sets the others with him so they can get their sixth one done. Before that he hung out with Axel, discussing many things with him and asks Stan and Wendy about their ideas and learns what Bender is secretly planning at the area of Model X. Manhattan is sent on mission A with Stan, Wendy, AVGN and Axel where Manhattan undergoes the 3rd part of the mission and faces down with Silas. When Malefor announces his plan to the team, Manhattan and Makoto point out how batshit insane the plan is. Manhattan notices the ship and tells Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo and the rest this. Manhattan joins the chase on Charles Logan and reminds the team that safety is more important than determining if Slade likes pizza. Dr. Manhattan senses something and leads the team to an underground lab where Model Z is where they run into Joker who announces his plans and betrays Addler. Manhattan and Scamp both go on the mission against Silas and Rico Dredd. The two kill the former and arrest the latter to give him a taste of his own medicine. Manhattan then makes his way to Olympicus and helps the heroes fight Hazama. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Manhattan returns from creating a planet with his powers and rejoins Bender and the B Team to fight BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. Manhattan is brought in by Twilight and Picard and decides to help Bender and Slade again. He also calls Heloise and Wendy on never getting any rest from heroes despite 5 years of passing. He also reminds Death and Slade that Discord will be kept because Bender will subject Discord to gang rape of pandas again. He and the rest travel to the islands or alpegio where they meet Dr. Strange. While the others are checking on Isabella's condition, he goes with Bender, Anti Cosmo, Suede, Jack Bauer, Picard, Twilight and Makoto as a result finds Blue already there. During that time he begins to pick up on Blue distrusting Twilight. He and Jack lead everyone back though he gets help from Sora and Anna finding his way, and alongside Bender he calls Blue regarding Twilight. After the heroes summon Discord who was showering and tells them what he saw, Manhattan confirms that Discord was telling the truth. Dr.Manhattan joins Slade and co in the Volcano as well as feels that someone is following them and that this a Sinisters of Evil member which was Macbeth who Slade and Anti Cosmo with Gohan and Jack chase. Manhattan is asked by Picard about how he joined the team and he explains that it was during Joker's attack on the heroes town and explains about the Sumdac position. After a trek through the forest, Manhattan calls Liz out on her shooting her gun in the air even if it meant resolving the issue at hand. Jean Grey then brings up the Apples of Eden and what they're going to do with them which Manhattan says that they can ask Strange about it. He with Phineas, Raizel and Stacy go after Valtor and Bloom for the last piece of the treasure Castlevania style. He and the team arrive at the amusement park where Nightcrawler comments looks haunted which Discord points out because LOD used disco balls. He brings back Carl and Grey to the resistance and then saves the team from BlackMetalGreymon. Manhattan and Stan both tell Skipper that Kid already went out for his mission when Skipper suggests to go in 2. Picard though decides to lead the rest of the team while the main characters do their work. Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins. He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned. Manhattan gets back to the crew and they announce that they have to stop Sinister since his plan is already going underway. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil. Manhattan with others went off after the emerging of new villains. Manhattan returns through Hook and helps the others with the Entity Allies and enemies Friends: Bender, Skipper, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Evil Manta, Captain Hook, Mozernath, Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom, Bowser, Master Albert, Dr. Insano, Celes Chere, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Discord, Saul Goodman, Mr. Gold, Dr. Strange, Blue, Magneto, Ozyamdnias, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang, Suki Cruger, Starkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Yasha Enemies: Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, the Joker, Model W, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, GBF and his squad Gallery dr.manhattan 1.jpg dr.manhattan 6.jpg dr.manhattan 7.jpg dr.manhattan.jpg dr.manhatten 3.jpg dr.manhatten 4.jpg dr.manhatten 5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters from the Watchmen Universe Category:Teleporters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Telekinetics Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Replicators Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Billy Crudup Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Physical God Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Crispin Freeman Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters